Of Blood and Darkness
by eterniawolf
Summary: Lately demons have been attacking in increasing number. One night, after Dante and Lady finished a mission together, Lady runs into a mysterious man who has an interest in Trish. Why is this man interested in Trish? And why are more and more demons attacking innocent people? Post Devil May Cry 4.


A/N: Hey guys, eterniawolf here with actual a fanfic? Yup, it's shocking, I know. Anyway, lately I've been in the mood to write again, so I finally threw this together. This fanfic takes place after DMC4, and it will not focus on one specific character. We will be seeing a bit of everyone in this fanfic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

'word' = Character thoughts

_italics_ = flash backs

* * *

Dante yawned and propped his feet up on his desk. He had just finished a mission with Lady. The silver haired half-demon had just killed a demon that was going around brutally murdering children. The two hunters didn't like the scene they were presented with when they found the demon, but luckily they managed to save the two kids the demon was about to kill.

'That demon was surprisingly easy to kill'. Dante thought to himself. Either way, Dante was still tired and didn't really feel like going to his room. Since his office served as his house as well, sometimes he would sleep at this desk.

Dante threw off his red coat and leaned back in his chair. He let the blackness come and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lady was riding on her motorcycle to cool off. Lady was still disgusted about the demon and the children. Sure, they saved the two kids, but the demon had apparently taken another child before that and the scene was something she would have liked to forget about. It's not everyday a person actually sees a terribly dismembered child. As a mercenary, stuff normally didn't bother Lady. However, whenever it was something with children being mutilated, she couldn't help but cringe at it.

The night breeze blew Lady's short hair around. There was nothing like a cool night breeze to calm her nerves.

Of course, her relaxing was suddenly interrupted by a noise that sounded like fighting nearby. Lady came to a stop and hopped off of her bike. It wasn't uncommon for people to be fighting in this district of Capulet City, but a gunshot whizzed past Lady and almost hit her straight in the face. Lady was not in the mood to put up with this stuff tonight.

She calmly grabbed her weapon and walked towards the two figures fighting in the distance. One of them was this ugly looking man with black hair and a squished, pug like face. The other was a man wearing a coat with a hood. The man with the coat and the hood was the one who shot off the guns.

Since neither of them seemed to be paying attention, Lady pointed her weapon at the two men.

The man with black hair sneered at Lady.

"Keep giving me that look buddy and see what I do to you." Lady glared. "I'm not in the mood for a couple of morons fighting and almost killing me tonight…do you _both _understand?"

The man with the hood and blue eyes turned to Lady. "My apologies. I didn't want to fight in the middle of a city in the first place, but this man here decided I was a perfect person to rob. I was merely defending myself."

Lady lifted an eyebrow. "Whatever. I'm not sure if I believe that story, but are you two-"

Before Lady could finish the man with the pug face tried to attacked the hooded man from behind. Lady shot at the man, but the hooded man had already hit the man a few seconds before Lady's shot hit.

"Huh. Nice reaction time." Lady shrugged.

"I appreciate the compliment. Now, how about I make it up to you for almost killing you? I at least owe you that." The hooded man walked over to Lady, and put away his guns.

The man appeared to be pretty tall. His coat was pure black, with some silver designs. It wasn't anything too fancy. He didn't seem malicious. However, Lady still looked over him carefully. In Capulet City, you could never be too sure what sort of people were out there.

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you." Lady crossed her arms.

"I understand. After all, you're a mercenary…right? Then another form of paying you back will have to suffice." The man pulled out a wallet and handed Lady $500. He smiled as he handed it to her.

"Well, I guess this will do." Lady wasn't complaining about getting some extra money.

At this moment, Trish walked up and lifted an eyebrow at the dead body. The blond haired demon put her hand on Lady's shoulder.

"More guys hitting on you, Lady?" Trish smirked.

Lady rolled her eyes and turned to Trish. "No. This man just nearly killed me, that's all. I got compensation though."

The man's friendly attitude seemed to suddenly disappear upon the arrival of the blond haired demon. The man carefully started watching Trish. Trish took notice to the man watching her pretty quickly and turned to face the man.

"Was I invading your little hitting on session?" Trish turned to the man.

"No…I wasn't hitting on her in the first place." The man would not take his eyes off of Trish.

"Am I more your type then? Unfortunately, I'm more or less taken." Trish playfully said.

However, despite Trish's playful attitude, the man did not seem to be playing around. Trish was aware of this, but she didn't really care. He seemed serious and continued to watch Trish for a few more seconds before turning around and leaving quietly. Once the man was out of view, Lady sighed loudly and put away her weapon.

Trish stared down at the ugly man. "So, this man was a demon?" Trish pointed to the man who was starting to evaporate into black smoke.

"Was that other man a demon?" Lady turned to Trish.

Trish shook her head. "I didn't sense anything. However, it could be possible if he was a demon, he might have been covering it up well. I'm pretty sure he was a demon by the looks he was giving me. He could probably sense that I am a demon as well."

"Well, be careful Trish. I'm going home now before some other dick tries to kill me. After all, a ton of demons have been causing trouble lately. " Lady huffed and jumped on her motorcycle. She waved to Trish before riding off.

Trish waved back to the brown haired demon huntress and looked up towards the sky. The wind gently blew her long blond hair. It really was a peaceful evening despite the brawl that took place a little while ago. However, Trish could sense tension in the air. She quietly looked around like a cat looking for it's prey. Trish knew she was being watched. She guessed it was probably that hooded man from earlier, although it could have been any sort of creep, really.

Trish crossed her arms like she was just waiting for something to happen.

The man quietly watched the blond haired demoness. She looked like someone you wouldn't want to mess with, despite looking incredibly beautiful. Clad in black leather clothes, matched with her blond hair and blue eyes were sure to win over any normal man.

'This…_creature_…' The man practically hissed out loud that thinking about the blond hair demon he was watching. 'No. I must not mess with her yet. I am by no means prepared to face someone like her without a proper weapon. I wouldn't dare face her with this petty gun anyway…I need a better weapon.'

The man continued to quietly think about what he was going to do. He didn't want to simply leave this demoness to her own devices. However, he either had to leave or deal with her now. He knew the demoness was aware of his presence. However, without a proper weapon, he had no means of dealing with her. He knew that his only option was to back off, and so he did. He would make it his goal tomorrow to find out if she was posing as a mercenary, since the human woman from earlier seemed to be a mercenary as well.

Trish waited until she felt like she wasn't being watched anymore before she began to leave.

"I think I'll go crash at his place tonight. It's been a while since I've properly bugged him." Trish casually walked away.

**The next day…**

Dante was still fast asleep. He had briefly woken up last night to greet Trish. It was nothing new for Trish to spend time with him. The blond demoness was sitting on the couch, watching Dante for a moment before turning away.

"Something bothering you?" Dante poked an eye open.

Trish should have known by now that Dante was always more perceptive than he let onto. It was her mistake to have looked in his direction.

"It's funny, actually. Ever since last night, I've been worried about that man." Trish crossed her arms.

"That man? Did something happen?" Dante asked, still completely relaxed in his chair.

"Well, Lady had run into a struggle between a couple of men. One of them was a demon, and I think…no, I know the other one was a demon was well. The way that man intimidated me, it was weird."

"Yeah, you're usually pretty cool with any kind of demon, you know, being one yourself." Dante shrugged.

"He wanted me dead. I know that much." Trish sighed. "I'm thinking I should deal with him before he deals with me."

"Babe, you can handle it." Dante smirked. "I mean, how big of a body count do you have now?"

"Good point. I really have no idea why I was worried in the first place." Trish got up and smiled. "Well, I need to go hunt this man down. I'll see you later, Dante."

"Yup. See ya." Dante waved and shut his eyes again.

Trish left Dante's office and start hopping across buildings. 'Now, to find this man…' She thought to herself.

Trish ended up spending most of the afternoon tracking this man down. She eventually found him leaving a bar. Trish guessed he might have been gathering information about something, since that particular bar was a gathering ground for mercenaries. Once he was about to pass an alleyway, Trish jumped down into the ally. The man immediately stopped, and noticed.

"You wanted a piece of me, right? You may be hiding your aura, but it isn't good enough. I figured out what you are." Trish crossed her arms.

The man let out a small growl, but still remained calm. "I will not fight you in this allyway. If you are going to let me properly fight you, we will do it away from innocent people."

Trish seemed really surprised. What kind of demon would care about the safety of innocent people? Or for that matter, played this fair?

"I honestly wasn't expecting that answer. I expected you to immediately attack me, like normal demons do. However, I agree. This isn't the place to fight. I don't really want innocent people to get hurt either." Trish nodded.

The man seemed surprised himself that the demoness easily agreed with his request. He quietly watched the demoness again, but his anger level did not decrease.

"Well?" Trish lifted an eyebrow. "Did you want to go and fight me somewhere or not?"

The man looked like he was thinking. "I have the means of fighting you now. I have no way of determining if you are a trap, or a mere coincidence. However, the mere sight of you completely disgusts me."

"Most guys would die to have me, actually. " Trish seemed to be thinking now herself. What did this man mean? It didn't help that she had heard something similar before…

_Trish had been created with the purpose of serving Mundus. She was modeled to look like Sparda's wife, Eva. Mundus had warned her that one of the sons of Sparda had entered the Underworld. He wanted her to capture the Halfling alive, as he would have use for it._

_When she had found the son of Sparda, he was rushing forward, slaying any demons that got in his path. After he calmly defeated some of the demons in his way, he looked towards the black sky. He knew the demon king had seen his arrival, as he stared up at the 3 red glowing orbs in the sky._

_Vergil felt a presence, so he quickly turned around and pointed his katana. However, he completely froze at what was in front of him. In front of him was a woman who completely looked him his mother._

"_Mother…?" Vergil stared in shock, he was just about to come to his senses that this wasn't her, but Trish had already hit Vergil with an electric attack._

_Vergil let out a yell and dropped the Yamato. The blond demoness quickly ran towards the Halfling and kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Afterwards, she knocked him out._

_Trish had grabbed the Halfling, and returned to Mundus._

"_Excellent work, my servant." Mundus complimented his creation. "Now, lock him away and keep an eye on him. You will help bend him to my will."_

"_Yes, my master." Trish bowed, and left with Vergil._

_After Trish had chained Vergil down and put special seals to make sure the Halfling wouldn't escape, she leaned against the wall._

"_Uhnn…" Vergil quietly moaned as he came to consciousness. The Halfling looked around, and saw the woman before him. He didn't bother trying to escape, as he knew he was captured. He calmly turned to the woman and narrowed his eyes._

"_You don't deserve to look like my mother. Mother would never dress like a slut. The mere sight of you completely disgusts me." He paused. "I should have expected the demon king would not play fair and use a dirty trick like this to capture me. He could have at least made her look classier, instead of the petty whore that is before me."_

_At that moment, a few other demons had entered the room where Vergil was being held. Trish knew that this was the beginning of the Halfling's long torture. After torturing him, Trish knew that Mundus would put him under his complete control._

_A furry demon with long claws and huge sharp teeth lunged at the Halfling, beginning to tear him to pieces. Blood began to drip down the Halfling's body while the demon tore into Vergil's torso. While the Halfling was quiet for now, and taking it…even the calmest of people or demons eventually break and scum to their torture._

Trish snapped out of her thoughts, looking towards the demon before her. 'That is something I still haven't even had the guts to tell Dante…'

However, what made her think of that was what this man had just said to her. That last sentence he had said '_the mere sight of you completely disgusts me_', word for word, was the same thing Vergil had said to her face. She knew this was not Vergil, however. She, like Dante, had assumed Vergil had died as Nelo Angelo. There was the possibility something miraculous happened, and he was still alive somewhere, but that was highly unlikely. But, who was this man?

She looked at his face more carefully. He did look sort of like Dante now that she thought about it. "_I have no way of determining if you are a trap, or a mere coincidence_". Those words echoed in her mind. This couldn't be…?

Trish looked horrified all of a sudden like a realization had just hit her. That overpowering aura of murderous rage that was aimed at her was for completely good reason. She looked like Eva, and was created to look like Eva. This is why he wanted to kill her.

This was the legendary dark knight himself, Sparda.

* * *

A/N: YAY! I wrote something! I am going to try and continue this, cause I know I am terrible about stopping stories. Granted, I wrote most of my old stories back in early high school, late middle school. So, that is why most of those are terrible and stopped.

I do plan on continuing this story, I promise this time! I'm in a serious DMC mood.

And you know, I think if you were a demon and you saw Mundus created a demon based on your wife, you'd be a little ticked off too. Why is Sparda here and alive, and why is he trying to cover up his identity? Find out next time!

Please review!


End file.
